Animalistic
by gecko-samedi
Summary: oneshot. Shiro returns home frome a long and tiresmoe mission. Some strange instincts are awoken in Mephisto. takes place while they were still young. pre-anime/no sex/


**Author note:So yeah, this idea kind of got into my head and I wanted to write it down... ^^;**  
**I once wrote one fanfiction, but this was years ago and my english was even worser than now.**  
**English is not my mother language. I just learned it at school.**  
**so if you see an mistakes, please tell me =)**  
**also, this is a oneshot, because if this were a story with more than three chapters, I would never be able to finish it ...**  
**it would be really nice if someone could beta read this.**  
**also, there are not enough fanfictions out here about this pairing...**  
**anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think =D**

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist. it is owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

Another hard day at work.

Damn, because of all this small demons he had to leave his hometown for two weeks.  
This little pests wouldn't stop terrorising the central park. They really got on Shiro's nerves. Only one little moment of carelessness and they were already all over him. Luckily he was able to tear them off himself and kill them of. One by one.  
Sadly after this massacre he looked as if he had been dipped into a tub filled with blood.  
And it smelled terrible. Rotten flesh. He couldn't describe it any other way.  
He was used to this kind of situations, but he still detested this smell. He was more than happy to let the smell and blood be washed away under the shower.  
But he was way happier to know that he would be able to leave this small city and return home.  
So he didn't even bothered to use a lot of soap. He just wanted to look somewhat normal and don't attract any attention by looking like a mass murderer after his crime.  
He wanted to get home. He missed his home, his room, his bed and him... Mephisto.  
They haven't seen each other for two whole weeks.  
He just wanted to embrace him again after such a long time.

The whole travel back he was pondering about how he would be welcomed by his favourite demon. Actually the only demon he liked. Any other demon running into his way today would get executed within a few seconds by him. He wasn't in the mood to confront any at the moment. He wasn't in the mood for such "meetings" after his last mission.

When he finally reached the white door to the home they shared he pulled out his keys from his pocket, checking the time.  
18:45.  
It would be still fifteen minutes till the arrival of Mephisto.  
Upon entering he noticed how clean the house was.  
_'Well, looks like someone has been waiting for me.'_ He smiled at the though of Mephisto going through the trouble of cleaning up.  
When he met Mephisto he would have never imagined him to be such a maniac for housework.  
The most time they split their duties, because no one of them would like to do all of the tasks. But God beware if Shiro wouldn't fulfil one of his tasks perfectly. Mephisto would get a seizure and reclean every spot Shiro has been working on.  
It could be sometimes troublesome, but they still found the time to just enjoy each others company and to just relax.

Speaking of relaxation. Shiro was kind of tired. He went to the couch they shared and let himself fall onto it. The piece of furniture was soft beige. They had a really great argument about the colour. Shiro was against the choice of Mephisto and he couldn't understand what Shiro's problem was. He just couldn't imagine what the problem of having a pink couch would be...

Shiro looked over to the pink tea table in the corner. He took a deep breath and sight. _'At least the TV ain't pink...'_

That's then he heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock.  
He checked the time again. It was 18:54.

"You're early at home." He looked at a dumbfounded Mephisto carrying a bag from the grocery.  
After this small surprise Mephisto caught himself again and smiled.  
"Well, a big hello to you too." He winked at the younger man, "wasn't expecting you today. The organisation informed me already that your mission was a success and that you would return soon. I thought you would be staying the night there and get back tomorrow. Seems like I was wrong."  
He placed the bag on the previously mentioned table and sat down near Shiro to the left of him. They moved and turned a little bit into one of their favourite positions. It was an old habit of them to lean on each others shoulders.  
this time Mephisto's shoulder was used as a pillow.  
"I thought I would cook us something for dinner tomorrow, since I excepted your arrival tomorrow." Shiro's eyes shot open.  
"Don't you dare... I won't let you get near the kitchen. Your cooking skills would be the death of me..." Shiro answered glaring up at the demon. The latter just chuckled and leaned his head on Shiro's.  
There was a small silence till Mephisto's whole body stiffed before he started to sniff frantically the blondes hair.  
"Er... Mephisto, what ar-" He didn't even got to finish his sentence properly.  
The elder of them turned him around. Now they were facing each other on the couch. Shiro was seated in the middle of it, while Mephisto sat at the end of it.  
His green eyes scanned Shiro's body up and down. Some times sniffing slightly.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
"What the hell is your problem?" This kind of behaviour was new and strange. Mephisto eyed him like a predator.  
**"...This smell..."** What did he mean? Then Shiro remembered all the blood on his body and how he skipped the long cleaning procedure and just roughly cleaned himself. His sense of smell wasn't that distinctive as Mephisto's. He probably could smell better than any human. No wonder it is bothering him. but why is he looking at me that way...  
**"... I don't like this smell..."**  
- "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't got to shower properly and I-"  
He stopped his speech again because Mephisto leaned in and snuffled on his neck before he grabbed Shiro by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.  
**"... You smell of other demons... but you don't belong to them, right?**  
**... you're mine..."**  
And then it hit Shiro. He noticed the slightly narrowed pupil that looked like little slots. His slightly animal demon instincts kicked in.  
He could control them but still get quite possessive at times.  
Now he was pushing his human lover softly, but firmly against the couch, bringing him into a horizontal position.  
"Hey, wait, Mephisto. Let go!" He tried to push the demons hands away with no avail.  
His protest was greeted with a small growl coming from the deepest part of Mephisto's throat.  
At this point Shiro didn't want to do anything that would anger him any further. He has never witnessed such a possessive side of his lover. He would have been afraid if he didn't knew him any better. He trusted him and knew he would never harm him in any way. He felt just nervous. He didn't knew what the older man would be doing to him.

Mephisto leaned his face a little bit closer to the others and sniffed again. **"... I don't like that you smell of this other demons..."**  
That's when he moved a little bit further down and snuffled a last time on his neck before he started to lick up his Adam's apple.

Shiro shivered a little bit, because of his lover's hot breath and cool feeling when the cold air came into contact with his skin.  
He licked every spot his tongue could get to neatly. Shiro ,still nervously, felt the possessiveness in the others aura and didn't know how to react. He was still being pushed down and didn't got the nerve to move being under one of the most powerful demons in all Gehenna and Assiah,  
Spoken demon was trying like crazy to erase the strangers smell and replace it with his own.  
Now he moved to one of the shoulders. not leaving any spot unlicked. He repeated this treatment with the other shoulder. When he was finished with them Shiro thought he would stop. But he didn't. He just opened every button of his shirt and moved further down.  
Now Shiro felt really awkward. Not that he didn't enjoyed the attention he got from Mephisto and his tongue. IT was probably the fact that he was licking him up and down like some piece of meat to signal others that he was the ownership of this demon. And to put a cherry on top Mephisto wasn't even himself while doing so. But he was dazed with his animalistic instincts. Shiro had seen some of them, but never this one.  
Mephisto's tongue was already at his waistband, Now Shiro was definitely more than nervous, maybe even scared even if he would never admit it.

"Eh.. Mephisto... I don't want to complain... but you know.. er..."  
To his surprise Mephisto looked up at his face and left the spot on his stomach he was seconds ago cleaning.  
He moved to the same level as Shiros face. Supporting his weight with his hands which he placed at both sides of the younger ones face.  
Green eyes met red ones and the exorcist could still make out the slightly narrowed pupils.  
The slits wandered all over his face till he leaned in and started to lick first the right cheek and then the left one and proceeded to do so on the whole face.  
At some point Shiro hat to close his eyes to let him even lick his eyelids.  
He still couldn't believe it. One of the strongest demons in both worlds was licking him tenderly up and down, because he just got some blood of other demons on himself.  
Suddenly he didn't felt any pressure on his face anymore. He got so carried away with his thoughts and used to the caress that he was quite shocked when he didn't felt anything anymore.

He slowly opened his eyes to look into two green eyes which seemed normal again. A small blush building up on the demons face as he gazed a little bit embarrassed at him down.  
_' It seems like he doesn't feel that comfortable in this situation too.'_  
Shiro thought following with a hearty laugh.  
"I. haha.. kind of .. di-didn't expected.. HAHAH such a welcome! Hahaha!"  
Mephistos cheeks and ears turned into an even deeper shade of red.  
"I..eh.. I.. oh damn, Shiro.. I -I don't know what to say... I am r-r-really ...s-sorry... I d-do-don't know w-what g-go in-to m-me .. I-" Shiro listened a little bit and admired the colour Mephisto's face changed into while he tried to stutter an apologise.

Shiro wasn't mad at him. How could he have been...  
He wanted to accept his lover the way he was. With all his pros and cons.  
And it wasn't even that bad.  
He had already been told by the demon that at times some of his animalistic instincts could show up. He wasn't scared off by this statement then and he sure as hell wouldn't be scared of now.

Mephisto's torture was over when he felt a finger being pressed against his mouth to shush.  
The same hand then was placed on top of his head and moved a little bit down to crawl him behind one of his ears.  
The demon closed his eyes to the cat-like caress. He leaned his head more into the touch and started to purr just like any normal feline would.  
His whole body relaxed and he let himself down. Now laying fully on Shiro, resting his head on his chest,

_'This'_, Shiro though smiling to himself, _'is one of those sides of him which I will never get tired of.'_

**~end~**


End file.
